


Branded

by ThePugAddict



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Hector had it coming, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugAddict/pseuds/ThePugAddict
Summary: Godbrand doesn't exactly fancy you being looked at by others. No worries... He just has to toss out a little reminder to those who dare to covet what's his.





	Branded

Boy, hadn’t Hector fucked himself today, and technically, so had you. You and the other Devil Forgemasters didn’t get to see each other very much to begin with, except for War Council meetings and for any occasion with Dracula’s presence. For that reason, you didn’t quite acknowledge each other’s existences. Not even a glance in each other’s direction. But today was a rather different scenario, and it was perhaps because you decided to ditch your Forgemaster garb and wear something completely out of the ordinary. To get on good terms with you, Carmilla had given you a gift: a sultry red gown embellished with gold, with an profoundly low-cut neck that went down the middle of your torso and showing a bit of your cleavage. It was a rather bold move wearing that dress to the next meeting, both because Dracula would become suspicious and because it was less modest. You didn’t care, though– the worst that would happen was a slap on the hand. Besides, it wasn’t every day that you got to wear elegant clothes or feel sexy in your own skin, and so you seized your opportunity. Unfortunately, instead of the anticipated scolding, you received a bit too much attention from Hector for  _Godbrand’s_ satisfaction.

It all happened so quick. It was so subtle. You remembered looking off to the side at Hector. To your surprise, you caught him in the very act of capturing a glance at your exposed cleavage. Then the blue orbs shot back up to your face, catching eye contact, and Hector must’ve nearly died of embarrassment right there. The second became awkward. Blushing, he flashed an apologetic smile, and you smiled back.

You merely disregarded what happened and shook it off. But Godbrand, whose keen eyes happened to catch  _everything_ , wasn’t going to let it slide.

Right after the meeting ended, you and Godbrand made your way down the west wing. The second you two stepped out of everyone’s sight, his pale hand snatched your wrist. He began to lead the way, his grip growing uncomfortably tighter overtime, and when he took you past the turn that would lead to your quarters, you just  _knew_.

Finally, the two of you stopped somewhere, and you were pinned against the wall roughly. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to make you nervous. Golden eyes were flaring at you, and white fangs shimmered within a nasty bearded snarl. “Don’t think that I didn’t see that,  _sweetheart_.”

You’d feign innocence, but he was probably going to smell through the bullshit anyways. “Godbrand, what are you talking about?!” you asked.

He grinned. “You think I’m stupid?” he growled slowly. “I saw your Devil Forgemaster buddy taking a double-look at you with his slimy little eyeballs. If I were you, I would’ve socked him in the balls instead of  _smiling back at him_.”

Your eyes grew wide, heart thumping in your throat. “G-Godbrand, it’s not like that… We’re allies. I didn’t want to cause trouble.”

Your words earned you a heftier shove against the wall, this time with the vampire’s body pressing against yours. Forehead to forehead, he had you locked in a stare that put the fear of God in you. “ _But you sure caused some trouble now_.”

The deep breaths against your lips made you shiver. You’d done it. He was jacked up, and you had no idea where that pent up fury was going to go. “Please!” you begged. “I couldn’t control how he looked at me! I swear!”

“Oh.” For a second there was silence, and his eyes narrowed. You could see his smile growing from the way his red beard shifted. “Of course you couldn’t,” he answered softly. “That’s why I think… Hector needs a friendly  _reminder_.”

* * *

That friendly reminder? Carrying you into Hector’s forging chamber and fucking you on the table.

When Hector was returning to do some more work, he could hear the two of you from all the way at the end of the hall– wood thumping, glass breaking, your struggling moans and Godbrand’s manic laughter.

He had you flung over the forging table upon your back. Your new dress had already been ruined from him tearing the torso apart wider so that he could fondle your bare breasts vigorously. His hips rammed into you hard enough to keep shifting the grand table slightly. “Yeah! Come on, baby!” he growled, his hands gripping your hips again to do you harder. “Tell ‘em all who you belong to! Scream it!”

“Oh, God!” You bit your lip and clenched onto him, preparing for the climax.

“Huh?! What’s that?!” The vampire viking urged you by picking up the pace. “Gotta say the whole name, sweetie!” The sex was now so loud that you couldn’t hear Hector’s footsteps coming closer to the door.

You gasped and whined. No longer able to hold it in, you braced yourself for the climax. “Godbrand!” you cried. “Godbrand! Godbrand! Godbra–!”

The doors slammed open. “ _What the hell are you doing?!_ ” you heard someone scream from behind Godbrand. The vampire didn’t stop fucking you even as he glanced over his shoulder. You could see Hector standing the doorway, appearing all shades of shocked, terrified and disgusted.

Nonetheless, your mad vampire lover couldn’t keep himself from indulging in the moment. The evil smile retained, Godbrand fucked you all the way into climax with great pride. He stared Hector down even as he sighed out and came, pulling his cock out of you just to come over both your body and some of the forging table.

**“Figured you wanted _another_ good thing to look at.”**


End file.
